Amy, Rose, and Their Boyz
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: It's Christmas night and the girl of his dreams has come back to him. But not everything goes as planned. Especially not something that has to do with this couple. But they always get through it. If they can. (River is just the Doctor's really good friend. Everything still happened but the marriage was just a friendship ceremony.)
1. The Best Christmas Night

**Okay, I had been planning this story for a while now. I've wanted to start it but my computer was malfunctioning. Oh and for all of yu who read ****All The Beautiful Roses****, I will be posting another chapter as soon as possible. If anyone has any suggestions for any of my stories, tell me. I'll try to include it. Now to the story.**

* * *

The Doctor is walking down a quiet street. It's Christmas night and the streets are bare. Everyone's probably sitting next to a nice warm fire, having a nice Christmas dinner, and opening presents. And anyone who has nothing better to do than roam the streets is probably to scared. They've had some rough Christmases. First they had the Sycorax, then it was the Racnoss star, and lastly the space Titanic. So he can understand why no one is out. Rory and Amy are at home having dinner with Rory's father. They had invited the Doctor but he declined. Amy was going to try to persuade him, but he had such a look in his eyes that told her not to. So the Doctor is now just taking a stroll through the streets of Leadworth. As he passes all the stores, he comes across a flower shop. Small but pretty cute. The flowers in the windows are roses. He chuckles to himself and his lips curl up int a smile.

_'Rose. Oh, how I miss her. My pink and yellow human. She was so wonderful. Did I ever tell her that? How wonderful she was? I never did tell her how much I love her. I wish I had. But at least she's safe now. In the parallel universe... With that bloody clone.' _he thought. His eyes are starting to tear up so he pushes the thoughts way and keeps walking. He passes a small alley and he smiles a little when he realizes how his TARDIS could be able to fit in there. He keeps walking but stops short when he hears a familiar sound coming from that same alley. An impossible sound. He races back to the alley and when he sees what's in it he gasps in surprise. It was a blue 1950's police box. And only one police box makes that noise. It had to be a TARDIS. It was much cleaner than his. It seems almost new. At first he thought maybe it was a future him but he dismissed the thought completely. The TARDIS prevented that. Two of the same TARDISes and the same Doctors at the same time could cause a paradox. And the Doctor had the last TARDIS. _'What is going on here' _he thought. His question was answered when a woman came out. A pink and yellow woman.

"What a ride, Sweetie! But next time you decide to try to kill me, the Bad Wolf, give me a warning." she says stroking the frame of her TARDIS lovingly. The Doctor smiles fondly, thinking of how he does this all the time. She was completely oblivious of the man standing right behind her. The Doctor tried to back away. He was shocked and didn't know what to do. As he backed away he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground with a thump. The woman spins around and sees him on the floor. He quickly got up. "Uh oh. You saw that didn't you. Please don't freak out, ok. I can explain." she says, frantically. She's cut off by the Doctor's voice.

"Rose? Is it really you?" he asks. Rose's eyes widen.

"Do you know me? Oh this is bad. This is really bad. I'm supposed to be dead in this universe. God this is bad. I need to leave and find the Doctor." she says. She's starting to freak out so instead of saying anything the Doctor just hugs her. She's taken by surprise and stumbles back staring at him. "Ummm, sorry. As much as you must miss me, I still don't remember who you- Oh my god! Doctor is that you?" she asks, looking into his eyes. Those eyes could be recognized from a mile away, no matter what color they are. He couldn't form words so he nods. She pulls him closer to her. She had finally found her Doctor. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"Rose. How are you her? And why do you call yourself Bad Wolf? Not that I'm not happy, it's just... how. I can't believe it. Oh, I missed you so much, Rose." he says, and before she can say anything he pulls her back into a hug. She chuckles.

"Doctor, if I'm gonna explain anything you need to let me go. It would be helpful because I would be able to breathe." Rose says and the Doctor lets her go, looking at her shyly. She laughs at him and he smiles when he sees. How he missed her laughs. They were the thing he missed the most about her. Or maybe it was her brilliant thinking. He didn't know. "Now to answer your question. I got back because of the answer to your second question." she says. She looks at her feet, and the Doctor pulls her chin up softly.

"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" the Doctor asks.

"I'm fine. Nothings wrong. I'll start from the beginning. After you left me on the bay with John, your clone, we went home. And we dated but, um, he decided he didn't want to do the travelling anymore. He became a real doctor and he, uh, left me. He left with some other girl. So we became friends and as I worked for Torchwood, my top operatives and I realized something. It had been ten years and I hadn't aged a bit. So they did some tests and..." she puts his hand on the left side of her chest and then the right. His eyes widen. "Two hearts. I'm a Time Lady. That day on Satellite 5 when you took the Time Vortex out of me some of it was left. And from that day on I've been becoming more and more Gallifrian. And before you say anything I need to tell you how long I've been looking for you. I was in the parallel universe for 30 years and looking in this universe for 70. I'm 123 years old Doctor." she says. The Doctor's reaction was the opposite of what she expected. She smiled.

"This is great; wonderful even. This is the best thing ever Rose. You and I could be together forever. Though we do have one problem." he says.

"Yeah? What's that?" she says and the Doctor looks at her.

"Your TARDIS. We have two now." the Doctor says.

"Oh, I know what to do about that. We'll travel in yours and leave mine hear to use for emergencies. Did you keep my old bedroom in the TARDIS?" she says. The Doctor nods. "Good. I'll be right back." she runs into her TARDIS and runs back out. Her TARDIS becomes a more modern phone booth. "I programmed her to send all of my belongings onto your TARDIS. I know what you're thinking and my TARDIS looks like this because it reminded me of you. But while it's here I'll have it look more common." she says.

"Well now that we have this covered, I have some friends I'd like you to meet." the Doctor says, grabs her hand and pulls her to the Pond's house. He bursts through the door to a family opening presents. The three inhabitants of the home turn to the Doctor and smile when they see him. But they're smile wavers when they see Rose. "Ponds, I would like you to read Rose Tyler."

* * *

**Okay so tell me how you like it and I'll write the next chapter inhabitants of Earth.** **Review.**


	2. The Silence

**I need to give a shout out to **_**totallyau **_**and**_** NicNack4U **_**for being my first two reviewers and favorite-rs It always means a lot to me. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my talking, we writing, so I'm gonna stop. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_"Well now that we have this covered, I have some friends I'd like you to meet." the Doctor says, grabs her hand and pulls her to the Pond's house. He bursts through the door to a family opening presents. The three inhabitants of the home turn to the Doctor and smile when they see him. But they're smile wavers when they see Rose. "Ponds, I would like you to read Rose Tyler."_

* * *

The family looks at him in question. A red head gets up and walks to the Doctor. "And who is this Rose Tyler? You didn't just pick her up off the street and show her the TARDIS did you?" she asks. The Doctor chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. Rose this is Amelia Pond. The guy with the nose is Rory and the last guy is his dad, Brian. Guys this is Rose Tyler as I said before. She's a past companion of mine. Uh she came back from a parallel universe." he says. Amy furrows her eyebrows.

"But I thought you couldn't go to parallel universes. When I asked you said they were closed off." she says. And the Doctor nods. He was going to say something but Rose spoke.

"They are. But I used my powers to get back. I have a problem." she says and turns to the Doctor.

"Did you just say powers?" Rory says walking to Amy. No one answered. Rose just spoke to the Doctor.

"I didn't tell you this while we were outside but, ummm, there was a reason I came here." she says but when she sees the Doctors disappointing face she hurries for a cover up. "Not that I didn't also want to see you. Trust me that was part of the reason." she says and he immediately perks up. "Now, as I was saying, there was another reason I came here. I'm being chased." She chuckles nervously. "It was the Silence. You know those big tall gray guys in suits." Rose says.

"Well I know what the Silence are but I don't remember what they look like. And the only reason I remember that there's a race called the Silence is because we did this whole chip in the hand thing. How did you?" the Doctor asks. She looks at him.

"The Bad Wolf. She gave so much power. Watch this." Rose says and she put her hand in the direction of the Christmas tree. She smirks and swipes her hand making all the lights on the tree turn ten times brighter and making the tree spin. Then she points to the radio and Christmas songs come on. They all gape. She smiles. "It's the Bad Wolf's power. She gave it to me when we met." she says.

'Wait. How did you meet the Bad Wolf. She's not a tangible." the Doctor says. Rose laughs.

"You have so much to learn my young Time Lord. She doesn't have to be tangible to be seen. She came to me in my sleep. Well technically I was knocked out but we don't need to go into specifics. She's actually a nice gal once you get to know her. She decided that she didn't only want to make me a Time Lady, but she wanted to give all the power possible." Rose says.

'Wait a minute! You're a Time Lady?" Amy asks. The Doctor sighs.

"How about we go to the TARDIS, _if _that's okay with your father, and we'll explain everything to you guys." the Doctor says.

"Everything?" says Rory. Rose nods. Rory turns to his dad in question. He nods waving them off and the four of them walk out of the door and t the TARDIS. When inside Amy turns around and it was time fr answers. They all sat on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Okay. Our history. I'll start from the beginning. I met Rose when she was 19. She had helped me save the world and sh attracted me. There was something about her, her abilities. I brought her with me to see the stars. But then there was an attack. Twenty thousand Dalek fleets attacked. I sent her home for her protection."

"I didn't let him. I wouldn't stay on Earth with his life at stake five billion years in the future. So I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf. Now the Bad Wolf was the thing that had been leading us to this moment. Telling us that the Doctor and I were meant to be together. So I saved his life and Earth, him risking a regeneration for me by sucking the Time Vortex out of me." Rose says.

"How did he do that?" Amy asks. Rose chuckles.

"I, uh, I kissed her." the Doctor says and Amy snickers. "Anyway, after I regenerated, we kept going on adventures. Then came the Army Of Ghosts. We had to fight the Cyberman and the Daleks. We sucked them into the void but Rose started to get sucked in as well. But she was saved when her father appeared and pulled her int the parallel universe. Right then the walls closed."

"But when the Doctor sucked the Time Vortex out of me it didn't quiet work. Some of it remained and through the years it started t turn me into a Time Lady. And guess what. I'm 123 years old." Rose says. Amy and Rory gape. "So, now to the current problem. The Silence. What are we gonna do about them, huh. They're after me. Cause I kind of... maybe... killed 3/4 of their race." Rose says and the Doctor smacks his palm to his forehead.

* * *

**Review. Sorry it's so short. I have to go somewhere but the next chapter will make up for this one. I promise.**


	3. Never Leave Me

**Hey guys. I know your probably upset with me now because I haven't updated I such a long time. But before you get upset, let me explain. I have been so busy with packing. I've been getting ready to move and between all the chaos I just can't find the time to write. But don't worry. I'll try to update sooner. So I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my pleads of forgiveness So I'll stop. Just remember to review and tell me you forgive me for the long time of no writing.**

* * *

_Recap-_

_"But when the Doctor sucked the Time Vortex out of me it didn't quiet work. Some of it remained and through the years it started t turn me into a Time Lady. And guess what. I'm 123 years old." Rose says. Amy and Rory gape. "So, now to the current problem. The Silence. What are we gonna do about them, huh. They're after me. Cause I kind of... maybe... killed 3/4 of their race." Rose says and the Doctor smacks his palm to his forehead._

* * *

"Rose why would you kill 3/4 of their race. No, I know why. The real question is... Why would you do it all at once?!" The Doctor shrieks. Rose looks down.

"Look it's not my fault. And it wasn't all at once. I killed about half on my world and about a fourth here. On my world, they were attacking Torchwood. And here they attacked my friend Melody." Rose says. Amy and Rory chuckle. "What's up?" Rose asks.

"It's just that...my daughters name is also Melody. But now she goes by the name River Song." Amy says. Rose's eyes widen. She scurries for a quick cover up.

"Oh. That's cool. Her name's Melody Riviera. She's Dominican." Rose says, quickly, obviously lying. The guys noticed but the decided to drop it-for now. "Anyway... Doctor, I'm really tired after my trip and I just want to get some sleep before we do this thing with the silence." She says and starts down the hall but then walks back into the control room. "Ummm. Doctor, was my room moved by any chance?" He nods.

"It's across from my bedroom." He says. She looks at him curiously.

"Why's it there?" She asks. The Doctor blushes. Amy raises her hand.

"I not sure I can say exactly why, but I think he missed you. I mean really. A couple of weeks ago I was looking for him and..." She is interrupted by the Doctor.

"Amelia. Stop. Please stop." He begs. He really doesn't want Rose to know about this.

"As I was saying, I saw a room with a rose and heard something so I walked in. I couldn't believe what I saw. He was sitting on the bed holding a picture of you and a shirt of yours and get this. He was crying!" Amy says. The Doctor looks down.

"And you did it!" He exclaims. Rose smiles.

"Aww. Doctor. Don't be embarrassed. It's sweet." Rose says and the Doctor blushes. She weaves her arm through his and looks at him. "Come on. I've never actually been to your room so I'm gonna need directions to mine." She says. They walk through the hall and away from the Ponds. Amy looks at Rory.

"They are so sweet together." Amy says. Rory just smiles and nods.

* * *

Rose moves her arm down so that she was holding the Doctor's hand. This used to mean nothing to them. Just their unbreakable friendship. But, with the feelings that they discovered a century ago it meant so much more. The silence was starting to make Rose uncomfortable so she decided that she needed to say something. "So, what have you been up to since I've left?" She asks awkwardly.

"Oh finally! I thought we would be sitting in that silence forever!" He exclaims. She giggles.

"Well, your definitely the same Doctor. Just a different face." She says smiling but then her face becomes serious. "Were you alone?" She asks in a barely audible whisper.

"What do mean?" He asks.

"When you regenerated. Were you alone?" She asks. He nods and she clings to him tighter.

"But I did visit all of my companions. Even _you_, Rose Tyler." He says. She looks at him in curiosity. "Remember that guy on New Year's Eve that told you that you would have a great year?" He asks and her eyes widen.

"That was you! Wait... couldn't that have caused a paradox if I had accidentally saw you?" She asks. He nods sheepishly.

"I couldn't go without seeing you." He says. She smiles. She wanted to pull him down and kiss him right there but she didn't want to rush it. She didn't know if maybe he had fallen in love with someone else. So she just settled on settling her head on his arm with their hands intertwined. She smugly smiled and the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. He was on cloud nine and he never wanted to leave. So he got upset when he reached their rooms because they would be parting ways. But before he could turn walk into his room Rose pulls him into her room. He yelps.

"Sorry. Please stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight." She says and he nods eagerly. She smiles and snaps her fingers and seconds later she was in her pajamas. A red t-shirt with a picture of Santa and some green sweatpants that say _'Merry Christmas!' _along the side in white letters. She smiles. His eyebrows shoot up. "What do you think? In the Christmas spirit?" She asks with grin that could light up Scrooge's face. Then she remembers something. "Close your eyes!" She says.

"Why?" He asks and she just tells him to close them again so he does. She runs over to her closet and pulls a box. She brings it over to the Doctor and puts it in his hands and he opens his hands.

"You can open them now." She says. He opens his eyes and looks at the box.

"What is this?" He asks, smiling.

"Open it and see." She says and he pulls the op off the box and when he sees the contents he smiles and chuckles. Inside the box was a souvenir from each of their adventures, including the Battle of Canary Wharf. For example, from Canary Wharf were the 3D glasses the Doctor uses and from New Earth there was a small vial of apple grass. She smiles smugly. "It was the best I could do. I know it's not the best gift ever but-" She's cut off by the Doctor.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten, Rose. Nothing could've been better." He says and then remembers his gift for her. "I have something for you." He says and runs into his room to come back a minute later. He hands her a small box. She slowly opens the red velvet top and gasps at what she sees inside. It was a necklace with diamond in the center of her name. Her name was written in Gallifrian symbols.

"Oh my gosh Doctor. This is amazing. And -oh my- is that a white point star! Oh, Doctor this is outstanding!" She exclaims. She pulls him int a bone-crushing hug before letting him go. "Doctor. I don't know what to say." She says and they look into each other's eyes. Before they know it they're leaning in. They're about a centimeter away when...

"He guys-Oh!" Amy says barging into the room. "Oops! It wasn't important. I'll go. Bye!" She exclaims and runs out the room. Rose and the Doctor look at each other awkwardly before Rose puts her hand up with the necklace.

"Can you help me put this on?" She ask. He nods and she turns her back to him and hands him the necklace. As he swipes her hair out of the way, she shivers at the feeling of his cool fingers brushing her neck. He slowly puts on the necklace and she turns back to him. "Thanks." She says and he just nods. She walks over to the bed.

"Well you should get some sleep. I'll leave you to it." He says but before he can make it out of the door she stops him.

"Wait! Can you stay. Please...just hold me." She asks. He nods and walks over to her. He slides into the bed next to her and wraps her into his arms. She snuggles closer to him and looks up at him. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She says.

"I promise." He says and she slowly falls asleep in his arms. The Doctor watches his beloved sleep until he's out to. Amy walks into the room hand in hand with Rory and turn out the lights. She walks out of the room and slowly closes the door behind her.

* * *

**This chapter was more cuddling than anything else. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	4. The Heart

**Hey my fellow writers and my wonderful followers. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've kind of been busy. My cousin came over for two weeks and then I had a lot of packing to do. And I mean a lot of packing for my big move to Texas. Then I had a 12 day drive all the way to Texas. Anyway. Without further ado (or whatever those people say) here's the story.**

"So, Doctor what's on or new agenda besides save Rose from Silence and getting you two to finally kiss." Amy says. At the word kiss the Doctor sprays the greenish drink out of his mouth and onto the console. "What?" Amy says, the fake innocence practically soaking in her voice. She smirks.

"What are you talking about Amelia." The Doctor asks.

"Oh don't call me Amelia. I know that's what you call me when your upset. I know you want to kiss her. Just do it." She says. The Doctor just looks down to hide his blush. "OMG! You blushed!" Amy squeals. The Doctor's head shot up.

"I did not blush Amelia. And please refrain from saying OMG in my ship. It makes me regret stopping in the 21st centry." He says. Amy just chuckles.

"I still think you want to Doctor." Amy says as Rory walks into the room. He goes up to Amy and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You still think the Doctor wants to do what?" He asks. Amy smiles.

"Kiss Rose." She says.

"Oh, that's obvious. He's wanted to do that since she came. He just hasn't had the courage."  
Rory says. Amy looks at the Doctor.

"Okay fine. Maybe I want to a little bit." He says. Rose walks into the room. Everyone just akwardly walks away. She looks at them wierdly.

"So, what's up." She asks.

"Oh, nothing." The Doctor squeaks and Amy elbows him in the stomach. He jumps into the air.

"Wow Amy. Was that really necessary?" He asks. She just smiles. Rose gives them a wierd look and then turns to the TARDIS console.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat in this place, Doctor?" Rose asks. He shakes his head.

"No, but if you want we can go get some food." He says and she nods.

"Sure as long as it's a resteraunt on earth and not some crazy planet. I could really go for some pancakes." She says. He nods and takes control of the TARDIS. When it lands he takes a step out beckoning his companions to come out into the open air. When they walk out the first thing they see is a giant IHop sign.

"I've heard of IHop but I thought it was only in America." Rory asks.

"It is. We are currently in Clifton, New Jersey and we are in America. Earth." He says.

"Why couldn't we just go to a place in England?" Amy asks.

"Because in thirty years his place will be all over the world. It will have the best pancakes in the galaxy. Nothing could ever beat the creaminess and taste of an IHop pancake. There are literally wars between people who want to get one pancake from this company." Rose says, as she looks at the place in awe. The Doctor looks at her dissapointed.

"So you've been here all ready?" He says. She shakes her head.

"No. I've just heard stories." She says and the Doctor's grin returned. She chuckles and grabbed his and Amy's hand and pulled them into the crowded resteraunt. Rory follows them. When they get their seats they order food. They just talk about small things and when their food comes it wasn't so much talking as much as stuffing their faces with the delicious pancakes. When they leave the resteraunt Rose decides that it's time to get down to business. She waits until their outside and walking over to the TARDIS before starting the conversation.

"So Doctor what are we gonna do. I've got an army of aliens trying to kill me. It's kind of serious and I don't think we should do what we normally do. Especially since the only peson who can remember seeing them is me." She says. The Doctor nods.

"Wait, can't you use your powers on them. You did it before." Rory asks. It was a good point.

"Here think of my powers as a phone. They aren't like a cell phone that is limitless. They're kind of like a phone that you always need to add minutes to. After I use my powers up I need to go to the Bad Wolf to recharge. And she hasn't come to me for a while so right now I can only do the small things like levitating and conjuring. I'm starting to get a little worried. She usually comes to me every night. But back to the point, no I can't use my major powers, Rory." She says. Every one nods in understanding. "So do you have a plan?" Everyone shakes their head and she sighs, upset. "Well then what are we gonna do because I'm not just gonna sit here and let them slaughter us to death." She says matter-of factly.

"Well of course not, Rose. It's like you don't even know me. We're just gonna go straight into the line of fire. Right to to the heart of their home. And since we can't remember them you're gonna be the one to get information." The Doctor says. She smiles.

"Well then, let's get to it." Amy says. Rose nods and pulls the Doctor into the TARDIS and to the console. Right as the Doctor was about to pull a lever rose took over. She pushed him aside and controlled the TARDIS like a pro. The TARDIS landed without a sound.

"There. We've landed." She says and looks at the Doctor who's face was in an expression of bewilderment. He was walks over to her.

"No we haven't." He says. She shakes her head.

"Yes. We did." She says.

"But it didn't make the sound." He says but when he see's that none of them are following he imitates the sound. Rose chuckles.

"It makes that sound because you leave the brakes on." She says.**(1)** Amy smirks and Rory covers his mouth with his hand to stiffle his giggles, but the Doctor with his advanced hearing glared at him. He immediately stopped.

"Anyway, lets go." Amy says and they walk over to the door. They all look at each other before the Doctor steps forward and puts his hand onto the handles of the TARDIS doors. He takes in a deep breathe before pulling open the doors.

"WHAT?"

**Ooohhh, I left you on a cliffhanger. I'm so evil but you all love me for it don't you. Oh and by the way. I really like IHop pancakes so you have to understand why I wrote the stuff that I did.**

**(1) I'm sorry but I had to put this in there. Just pretend that River never said this. For thiose of you who don't know what I'm talking about watch Season 5 Episode 4 and 5. It's part 1 and part 2. **

**Please Review and I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
